turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Paul
Paul comes from the Roman family name Paulus, which meant "small" or "humble" in Latin. The following characters in the works of Harry Turtledove are known only as Paul: :Paul the Apostle, historical religious figure referenced in Gunpowder Empire. :Paul (monk), a character in "Islands in the Sea". :Paul (In the Presence of Mine Enemies), a minor character in the novel In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Paul (The War That Came Early), a minor character in The Big Switch of The War That Came Early series. These characters have a first name of Paul: :Paul Finley, a minor character in the Atlantis (series). :Paul Gauguin, a historical artist referenced briefly in American Front, the second volume of the Southern Victory series :Paul Josef Goebbels, historical Nazi figuring in a number of works. :Paul Gomes, a POV character in Curious Notions. :Paul Harteck, a historical physicist appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Paul Heusinger, minor fictional character in Blood and Iron. :Paul von Hindenburg, historical German marshal and president referenced in Southern Victory and The War That Came Early. :Paul Klein, fictional character in the novel In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Paul Ludwig Ewald von Kleist, a historical general appearing in "Ready for the Fatherland". :Paul de Man, a historical literary critic referenced in "Deconstruction Gang". :Paul Mantarakis, a POV character in the Southern Victory series. :Paul Renouvin, a minor character in Hitler's War of The War That Came Early series. :Paul Schmidt, a historical diplomat appearing in Worldwar and The War That Came Early. :Paul Tilak, a fictional character appearing in "The Iron Elephant". These characters have a middle name of Paul: :Pope John Paul I, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". :Pope John Paul II, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". :Jean-Paul Sartre, historical French writer alluded to in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Eugene Wigner, historical physicist referenced in Tilting the Balance. These characters have a first name of Pavel, Russian version of Paul: :Pavel Gryzlov, a fictional Soviet tank gunner in The Hot War. :Pavel Serafimov, fictional character from "The Irvhank Effect" These characters have a first name of Pablo, Spanish version of Paul: :Pablo Picasso, historical painter briefly referenced in American Front, the second volume of the Southern Victory series :Pablo Ramirez, fictional character in "Getting Real" These characters have a first name of Paolo, Italian version of Paul: :Paolo Crespi, minor fictional character in The Gladiator. These characters have a first name of Pavlo, an Eastern European form of Paul: :Pavlo, fictional character in Unholy Trinity in Agent of Byzantium. These characters have a first name of Poul, Danish version of Paul: :Poul Anderson, author who created the scenario of Turtledove's "The Man who Came Late". These characters have feminine versions of the name Paul: :Paula, minor fictional character in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Paula Shaffer, central character of "Hatching Season". :Paulette Archambault, minor character in The Grapple. Surnames containing Paul: :Sergei Pavlov, fictional Russian diplomat in The Two Georges. Place names: :Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Russia, figuring in The Hot War. :St. Paul's Cathedral, famous London landmark, figuring in a number of works. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation